That Bleach Show
by ladyevil015
Summary: On their way to Canada Eric, Hyde, Kelso, Leo, and Fez take a wrong turn and end up in SS where they learn about the soul reapers and the soul reapers learn about them. Please be nice its my first story ever with two of my fav. shows.
1. Chapter 1

Ladyevil015 Bleach and That's 70s show crossover I own nothing all goes to their rightful owners.

Ch 1 Wrong Turn

At Eric's house Hyde Fez and Eric were Waiting for Kelso because they were going to Canada for beer. " Is there anything we need to know about Canada" said Fez. Hyde responded "there beer is so strong that it makes their women prettier". Eric replied " keep it down I don't want Red to find out or we will die".

Suddenly Kelso appeared and shouted " all right to Canada, Beer whohoo!" "there'a no way your going Kelso" said Eric."what but why" cried Kelso "you will screw it up" said Hyde "no I won't"replied Kelso "you mest up our vandalism when you lit the bag on fire in the car"said Eric. "it was on Fire!" said kelso "yeah your not going" Eric said "i'll pay for the beer and Gas" reasoned Kelso "alright you can come" said Eric.

As they approched the car they met Leo and they decided to bring him too. "crap I think I missed the exit"said eric "Kelso you were supposed to tell me where to turn" "oh yeah" said Kelso. "see I told you, you screw things up" said Hyde "just like your mom" replied Kelso in which Hyde punched him "ow my eye" cried Kelso. Eric and the others got out of the car they approched a weird looking opening and walked through it they soon started to race through it when the said opening started to close. As they ran they ended up in the Soul Society which they thought was Canada Fez screamed "all right time for beer and pretty women".


	2. Chapter 2

Ladyevil015 Bleach and That's 70s show crossover I own nothing all goes to their rightful owners.

Ch 2 SS

So they all started to go find shop that sold Canadian Beer so they can buy it and leave Canada before Red find out and kills them. There was then an alert that went off and all the captains went to a meeting. Head Captian said "There was a group humans spotted looking for something I want you to find them and bring them to me". All the captains went to go find them it wasn't to hard and they caught them.

" Who are you and why are you here humans" said the Head Captain as the rest of captains watched them."you got us were here to to take over your country" joked Hyde."Hyde I know you think that's" funny but don't do that" Eric said nervously. He then took them separately and question them

"what are you doing here" said HC

"well what are doing here" said Leo

" were part of an elite high school terrorist team strike force Wisconsin" said Hyde

" We're just going to Canada to get beer" said Eric

" if ham is Canadian bacon what do you call bacon" said Kelso

" me no speake english" said Fez

"Whats your business here" said HC

" what are y-" said Leo "shut up" said HC

"Beer, Beer, BEER" said Eric

" nail Margrett Trudua" said Hyde

"do you get American change" asked Kelso

"me no understando" said Fez

"all right I'm ending this your not in this Canada your in SS" said HC

"what damn it Kelso you screwed us up we should not of brought you" said Eric

"well I though of this and this America does sound intresting so you will teach us about your way of life" said HC

"there are two others that can teach you Donna and Jackie"said Hyde

"they will be involved too but we must tell your parents and you'll have to learn our lives to" said HC

"oh Red's going to kill you" said Fez "I mean howdi doody"

**Next time circles and soul reapers. You can give me any ideas for one and I'll do it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ladyevil015 Bleach and That's 70s show crossover I own nothing all goes to their rightful owners. For these I will use elements from other episodes of That 70s show.

Ch 3 Burns

So Eric and the gang when home with Ukitake and he told Red of course what happened and Red yelled at them calling them all dumbasses for this little adventure he told them that they will all do this or they will get his foot up all of their asses. So they all went back this time with Jackie and Donna this time. They met with the Head Captain again "I will have to go through your files" they all agreed fine.

"Mrs. Donna you had some trouble keeping your clothes on" "what it was just a phase"

"glad that phase is over" said Eric sarcastically

"Mr. Hyde you destroyed some girls diarama of the food groups" "your a monster" said Donna

"you know whats funny Hyde that was me" said Eric "what that's when everyone went against me you ruined my life Forman" "no he didn't, Hyde no offense put with bad mother and absent Father you were bound to end up in jail" said Jackie Hyde was near the Head Captain and looked at the one about Jackie he started to smirk "Does any one want to know what Jackie's middle name is" Jackie screamed and started to attack Hyde and said " I hate you" Hyde was on the ground " its Buela" said Hyde the gang laughed .

"Kelso you were held back in the first grade" said The head Captain

"it was stupid cursive writing I wouldn't do, I mean it hurts pretending to be a year younger than I am" cried Kelso

"Wait a minute your 18" said Hyde

"Yeah that why I felt more mature then you guys"said Kelso

"are you telling me all this time you could have been buying us beer"said Hyde

"You Basterd" said Fez " what no its not what you think" said Kelso

"your dead to me" said Hyde

"yeah well Eric ruined your life" said Kelso

" And if I had a beer I be getting over it right now"

"beer, beer, beer" said everyone

"Leave him alone at least he is not a back stabber like Eric" said Jackie.

"leave him alone Buela" said Donna "Don't call me that" fine Buela" Oh fine Donna kissed Hyde last year"

"what"cried Eric "that's a lie he kissed me"said Donna "how's that any better"said Eric

"you know what, Kelso Jackie things Fez is a better kisser than you" said Donna Kelso cried out at that and everyone gets into an argument and it's stopped by Fez "those records are tearing us apart"

"That foreign kid of yours is right" said the Head Captain he was surprised that all of them were fighting over their records

"Let's all forget about this" said Donna "except the part about Kelso buying us beer"

"of Course" said the gang "Buela" said Hyde

The Head Captain had the rest of the Captains come who he arranged for the teens to stay with

"Hyde Steven you will go with Capt. Kuchiki" said HC. Hyde looked over at him and said " really out of all the guys here I have to stay with that guy he is like Red reincarnated".

"you need to be reformed from your ways" said HC "yeah Hyde you need to be reformed" bashed Kelso " you know what needs to be reform your face" said Hyde "awe that's a nice burn" said Kelso before he got hit in the eye like usual.

"Right first lesson you guys a burn, which is an insult that is a very smart comment but is also mean at the same time it can be done by anyone including parents which count as a high ranking burn esp. if your Forman" said Hyde.

**Next time the rest of the gang get their squad circles and more burns**


End file.
